Vehicles equipped with endless belt drives are adapted to be used on various types of grounds. Endless belt drives, or caterpillars, are replacing or complementing weight supporting wheels to reduce ground contacting pressure and improve floatation and traction on soft grounds.
Each endless belt is generally installed on a set of wheels and/or bearing members supporting and positioning the endless belt on the vehicle. At least one powered wheel, commonly called a sprocket, engages the endless belt to transmit movement to the endless belt and propel the vehicle. Other optional endless belt supports can also be used to ensure proper operation of the endless belt drive.
The weight-supporting wheels are affixed to a suspension system adapted to absorb ground imperfections of rugged terrains and provide a smoother ride to occupants of the vehicle. A wide-travel suspension system generally allows the passage of significant ground obstacles. However, wide travel suspensions significantly affect the tension of the endless belt and increase the risk of disengaging the endless belt from its drive sprocket and/or coming off its weight supporting wheels. Wide travel suspensions also have an effect on the useful life of the endless belt.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved suspension system for the endless belts of all-terrain vehicles.